Forum:Minerva's Den Extra Little Sister
I have been able to consistently obtain an extra little sister in the Minerva's Den DLC for Bioshock 2. As far as I can tell no one else has really found this out. And if someone has they haven't shared it on the this site (or any other site for that matter) or that person didn't make it very apparent on this site. I'm pretty sure there were extra little sisters in the main game of Bioshock 2 but they were stomped out with updates. I have my game up to date (on the xbox 360) and still I am able to gain this extra little sister in minerva's den. Now I'm going to go through how to get this extra little sister. If you don’t mind I’m going to go over the basics of how extra little sisters work and the perks that this extra little sister carries (in context with this particular extra little sister.) If you already know how it works then just skip this next part The little sister is the one you are suppose to obtain in Air-Tite Archives after you get Gravity Well. Her and her big daddy’s appearance are triggered by the player being in a general area and in looking in a general direction. I have found a way to avoid both requirements for the sister and the daddy to spawn. By avoiding the scripted spawn of the little sister and her daddy you are able to go wait in the main hub area of Minerva’s den (Where you fought the first daddy and sister) and wait for that daddy to respawn and get a sister of his own. After you are done with that daddy and sister you can go back to the scripted sister spawn and activate it. Thus giving you a fourth little sister. This extra little sister proves to be very useful for there are 2 corpses with ADAM left in the stage by the time you get her (even if you gathered with all the previous sisters as well) and if you saved the previous 3 little sisters you’ll be able to apply the Proud parent gene tonic to this sister’s gatherings. that’s at least an extra 280 ADAM I’ve created a crude but effective replica of the map of Minerva’s Den depicting the Air-Tite Archives and the route one should take if you want to avoid the scripted event. I would have used a shot of the actual map and edited it but there were no such shots available though one was certainly possible cause I copied the map in it’s correct floor setting from the game. The arrows will help tell you which way to be facing while taking a particular route. The big daddy and the sister spawn right where the gatherer’s garden is. And yes I know you walk right through the place they spawn in at. Don’t worry as long as you are looking in the right direction they won’ spawn no matter how close you are. Also in order to spawn in the extra little sister after avoiding it the first time go back to the starting point on the map and just jump down through the broken rails in front of you and head towards the stairs in front of you. That should spawn the sister and the daddy. I apologize for the lack of quality of the map but I'm sure It resembles the real map enough to effectively give directions.